


Not Enough

by fandomtickles



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Tickling, ticklish!armin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2865425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtickles/pseuds/fandomtickles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You want me to do what?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: http://fandomtickles.tumblr.com/

"You want me to do what?"

"Just close your eyes," Eren whispered playfully.

Armin’s eyelids fluttered shut, a small smile tugging at his mouth. “Why?” he asked.

"No reason," Eren replied. He snaked his hands around Armin’s waist, pulling him closer. As he leaned in, he saw Armin’s lips slightly pucker, as if expecting a kiss. Grinning mischievously, Eren started to scratch at his torso through the fabric of his sweater. 

Armin had no time to react before he felt fingers poking at his sides. Yelping with surprise, he quickly crumbled into a pile of giggles, dragging Eren with him. 

"Wait, no! Don’t - !" 

Enveloped in the other boy’s arms, Armin struggled in vain to get away. Eren’s fingers grazed over a particularly sensitive spot, and in response to Armin’s higher-pitched laughter, his tickling gravitated to that area.

Armin tried to swat away Eren’s relentless hands, but to no avail. Eren was quick and deft, and not to mention stronger than his target was. All Armin could do was try not to laugh (and inevitably fail) and shout at Eren to stop. 

Eren managed to crawl on top of the flailing boy and pin down his arms. Ignoring Armin’s protests, he slid his hands under his sweater and spidered his fingers over his ribs, making sure to walk them along every crevice. Armin’s struggling was renewed, and his face was flushed from laughter.

"St-stop!" he managed to yell. "Eren!"

After a few laughter-filled minutes, Eren ceased his attack, retracting his hands from Armin’s shirt. He was still on top of him, straddling the blond’s hips with his hands planted on the floor on either side of Armin’s head. Their faces were close enough that they could feel each other’s breaths.

They both stood in that position, panting lightly. Armin’s cheeks were red, maybe because of all his laughing, or maybe because of his and Eren’s close proximity. Armin pouted.

"What’s with the face?" Eren chuckled.

"You’re an ass." Armin stuck his tongue out. 

"What? Were you expecting something different?" Armin made a ‘hmpf’ sound and turned his head away. 

"Fine, how’s this?" Eren leaned in and gave him a chaste peck. As he started to rise off the floor, Armin pushed his shoulders back, thus switching their positions.

"That’s not enough," Armin breathed as he crashed into another kiss.


End file.
